survivor_the_aral_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Aral Sea Wiki
Welcome to the Survivor: The Aral Sea Wiki Season 2 of the E-series is upon us! 18 brand new Survivors will compete in an epic season to see who will be the next Sole Survivor! The season will begin on June 5th, 2013. The season will begin with 2 tribes of 9 battling for immunity. This season will feature lots more twists and turns than last season, promising to be an exciting ORG to play AND watch!! Season Summary EPISODE 1 On May 29th, the tribes were revealed. It was revealed that the tribes were divided based on alphabetical order of their last names. Barsa, which wears Yellow, consists of Christian, Curt, Elvira, Jennifer, Jeffery, Jenn, Wade, Travis and Michael. Kelmes, which wears Red, consists of Ariel, Chantelle, Hashem, Robert, Ryan, Rohaum, Jason, Jared and Sean. On June 4th, Drew announced he had to withdraw from the game due to more important matters. He was replaced with Jennifer Berg, who joined Barsa. On Day 1, the tribes began competing in their first immunity challenge. The tribes had to collect rice on a website called FREERICE.COM. The website asks a variety of multiple choice questions, and for each correct answer you earn 10 rice. Not only was this a great challenge to see who was pulling their weight on the tribe, but the website actually donates the rice earned to communities in need. On Day 2, the immunity results were revealed. Both tribes put in an amazing effort, and they were only seperated by a mere 2000 grains of rice. In the end, Kelmes won thanks to Hashem collected over 53,000 grains of rice! After the results, drama erupted between Sean and Wade, with Wade calling Sean a male version Sherri, and Sean swearing he sent an email submission, and promising to vote out Wade if they ever merged. Following the drama, Sean revealed he is autistic, making Wade apoligize from the bottom of his heart. On Day 3, Michael became the first person voted out of the game due to being the only one on his tribe not to participate in the challenge. 17 remain, who will be voted out next? EPISODE 2 On Day 4, the castaways began competing in their second immunity challenge. For the challenge, the tribes needed to compile an All Star cast for season 30! They needed to submit an overview of what the season's theme was, and why they brought back each player. Extras were encouraged and could help the decision for the mystery judges. On Day 5, Sean continued to cause drama by annoying his fellow castmates and even the viewers by demanding the results of the challenge...before the challenge was even over. Sean exchanged some heated words with members of the Barsa tribe, as well as last seasons George. After the drama, the judges began deliberating and decided on who should win immunity. Once again Kelmes barely won immunity over Barsa. Kelmes had an All Star theme of 'City vs Country', while Barsa had a 'Rivals Revenge' theme. The judges loved the original concept for Kelmes, and they also loved the fact the entire cast consisted of people who haven't played multiple times. Although the judges felt some of the cast members weren't necessarily All Star worthy, the judges weren't too crazy about Barsa's decision to bring back Boston Rob for a 5th time, as well as having R. Hantz back. They did think that Rivals would bring the drama and ratings, but they were slightly confused as to why the rivals were on different tribes. In the end, Kelmes won immunty and an idol clue, while Barsa hiked back to tribal council. On Day 6, Sean continued to cause arguments between his tribe mates, the other tribe, and the viewers. However, none of the drama could take the heat off Jenn, as she was the second person voted off of Barsa. EPISODE 3 On Day 7, the Survivors began their 3rd immunity challenge. They were playing a 3D Brick Breaker game on Mindjolt. The tribe with the highest combined score would win immunity and an idol clue, and an extra guess. In addition, it was told that the highest scoring player from each tribe would get a special something something! On Day 8, Kelmes won yet again, beating Barsa by over 500,000 points. Barsa then went to tribal council again, where Jeffery was voted out on Day 9. EPISODE 4 On Day 10, a tribe switch was announced! Because Ryan and Elvira were the highest scorers from their respective tribe, they were selected as tribe captains. After the swap, the new Kelmes consisted of Jason, Ryan, Travis, Wade, Sean, Jennifer, Chantelle, and Jennifer. The new Barsa consisted of Curt, Christian, Rohaum, Elvira, Robert, Hashem and Ariel. This left Chantelle without a tribe. However, since she was not picked, she got to choose which tribe she wanted to be on. She picked to stay on Kelmes. On Day 11, the 4th immunity challenge was posted. The goal of the challenge was to complete a puzzle as quick as possible. The tribe totals would be added together, and the tribe with the lowest combined time would win immunity. In yet another close finish, Kelmes won immunity for the 4th time in a row, sending Christian, Curt, and Elvira to tribal yet again, and sending Rohaum, Robert, Ariel and Hashem for the first time. Cast Voting History Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse